Last Dreams
by She.Drowned.In.Venom
Summary: After so long, Beast Boy is finally able to be with the one he loves, but is he jinxing himself before the rest of his life begins? BBxRae DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the series TEEN TITANS so yeah. We're all good.

Chapter 1

The moment

The light was dim and the sun had just sank below the calm waters surrounding the tower. Raven sat at her window and looked out across the city. The lights were bright but slowly dimming. Tonight was special. Tonight, the city would have a power outage. Tonight, she was finally going to have her chance.

She looked up at the clock resting on top of her night stand. The empty eyes of the raven stared back at her. She almost felt like begging it so move faster. The ache in her stomach and the weight on her heart continually growing. "Please," she whispered, "Go faster." Still, all the raven did was stare back at her and show her the time: 11:49pm. With a frustrated groan, she flopped down on her back. _When!_ She thought. _How much longer is this going to take?_

A knock at her door shook her from her thoughts. _At least something to pass the time._

She stood up and walked to the steel panel. As it slid open just enough to peek through, she looked up to see Starfire gazing happily back at her. Raven maintained her traditional uninterested composure and waited for what Starfire had to say.

"Raven, you were absent at dinner." She said in her usual energetic demeanor. "Please, is anything wrong?"

"No." Raven said attempting a Mona Lisa-fashion smile. "I was just a little tired so I decided to take a nap."

"Are you sure then that you are not upset?"

"Yes." Raven answered.

"Very well then. I shall leave you to rest. Good night!"

As Starfire flew off down the hall to her own bedroom, Raven slid the door shut and sauntered back to her bed. She gazed over again at the raven on her table and finally, it showed her 11:59pm. In less that one minute, it would finally be time.

No sooner had she seen the raven tell her "one more minute." The lights in the city dissipated. Just as quickly, the lights in the tower shut off.

_Finally!_ She wrapped her cloak around her body and disappeared through the floor. She rose up in front of another steel panel. On the panel was inscribed the name "Beast Boy". She looked quickly down the hall to ensure no one was there. She softly and slowly knocked on the door making a hollow echo through the hall and through the bedroom behind the door. From inside, she could hear foot steps coming towards the door and so she began to relax. The panel slid over and before she had been given any time to react, Beast Boy had thrown his arms around her waist and pulled her into the room.

Her hesitation lasted only for the smallest amount of a second and then she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. She felt lips part and his tongue slide along the length of her lips and she followed suit. As she heard the door slide shut, she slid her hands down to around his hips and released his belt.

He pulled her body closer still to his and then threw off the cape which she had draped over her shoulders. As he slid the straps of her suit down his lips traveled farther and farther south. For two days they had been waiting for this night and at the same time, building their desire and longing to hold each other; to feel the warmth of the other's body on their skin. Finally they had the chance to fulfill their need for each other.

Their moments of pleasure together were wonderful, but the ability they were finally given to be together was sheer ecstasy. The sexual fulfillment was only an embodiment of their passion for each other. The part which held their concern was the melding of their hearts, their breath, their souls. The moment of their first kiss out on the rocks had been nearly four years ago. They had grown tall and beast boy had changed from an awkward teen, to a mature adult. Raven had grown her hair out and had developed a perfect hour-glass figure.

As they lied in bed, still holding each other tightly in their arms, they slept silently. The sun was beginning to rise and the power of the city had been restored, but Raven nor Beast Boy stirred even slightly. The exhaustion from the night they spent together had drained them of all energy and strength. The calming sound of water lapping on the rocks only added to their contented and undisturbed sleep.

------------

"Robin?" Starfire said quietly. "I have seen neither Beast Boy nor Raven all morning."

"Yeah, me neither." Cyborg added as he dug through the fridge.

"Well, Beast Boy's no surprise. He always sleeps in and Raven's probably reading."

"But Robin, could we please at least look?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

Robin groaned defeated. "Fine."

A light tapping on the door stirred Raven and Beast Boy, but only for a moment and they simply returned to their sleep. A second knock chimed but this one did not bother them at all. The door slid open and just as Cyborg was about to scream, "Beast Boy! I've got hot WAFFLES on!" they noticed a second body lying beside him, wrapped lovingly in his arms. The three stood dumbfounded for a moment and then Robin quickly rushed them out the door.

As soon as the door shut Robin looked up at his two shocked companions and said sternly, "We didn't see ANYTHING."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of these characters or the series TEEN TITANS.

Chapter 2

The Boy who Became a Man

She couldn't concentrate. _What in God's name is going on!_ She thought to herself. She held her head in her hands and took deep breaths. In her mind she called out for Beast Boy. _I need you!_

She sat for only a minute and Beast Boy rushed into her room. She turned to see him standing in her door way and she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. She battled back tears with all of her might.

"I'm so scared." She choked out.

Beast Boy held her close and ran his fingers through her shoulder-long violet hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry to say it but I think I have to go and see my mother." Beast Boy looked at her with concern, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I don't think you can." Her heart was aching, "Just hold me for now."

_Raven…_ He pulled her closer until he could feel every beat of her heart, each one conveying to him the fear she was feeling.

Raven sat in her room and used every ounce of strength she had to send herself through the divide between Azarath and Earth. Finally, she found herself walking down the same familiar streets she'd been born into. The scent of flowers and wet stone hovered. Though the streets smelled of life, the streets again were barren. She peered up to a balcony and caught sight of her mother. Slowly floating to the ledge, she called out to her, "Mother!"

A slender woman hidden beneath a white cloak turned and gazed hollowly back at Raven.

"You know why I have come. I need you to give me an answer."

"You already know that answer."

"But, will it –"

"No. Your father has nothing to do with it."

"DO NOT **EVER** call Him that Arella!" Raven growled.

She cloaked woman just stared at her blankly for a moment. Then she lowered her head and turned around. "You got what you came her for. You should return. He is worried for you." And she disappeared through thick, burgundy curtains.

Raven bowed her head and flew back through the divide. _Well, that's one weight off my mind. Now I have to tell Beast Boy._

------------

Beast Boy paced the floor of his bed room. All over, all he felt was numbness. What more could he feel? _I'm scared. What was she so afraid of? I've never seen her so scared…_

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called through the door, "Are you in there?"

He didn't mean to be rude, but he didn't have the patience to deal with her. In these last four years, Beast Boy still had a love of making those around him laugh, but in his 2nd decade of life he had given up on his childish life and decided that it was time he grow up. He would always love Raven and so he needed to be a **man** that she could turn to. Evening was coming quickly and made him increasingly anxious. _She left this morning! She should be back by now!_ In almost the blink of an eye, the sun had fallen below the horizon and been swallowed by the waves encircling the tower. _… Now… that's not normal…_

He stared out his window for a moment, rubbing his eyes and looking again, to see if somehow he just wasn't seeing the sun still hanging onto the periwinkle sky.

"Beast Boy," He whirled around and caught the gaze of those indigo eyes, he wrapped her in his arms.

"I've been so worried about you!"

She rested her hands on his back and held tight, soaking in the warmth from his body. "Beast Boy," She began again. He pulled apart from her and looked into her eyes which seemed to be being absorbed by despair.

"What is it?" He held her tenderly, still gazing back into those tragic eyes.

"… I… I am…" She looked down at the ground below her feet. Beast Boy lifted up her chin and held her gaze.

"You can tell me."

Letting out a light sigh, she looked back into his eyes, "I'm… I'm pregnant…"

Beast Boy's eyes grew for a moment and then returned them to their normal state. "I had an idea."

"You WHAT!" Raven cried.

He laughed lightly. "I didn't _know_ but I did have a hunch." He flashed a light childish smile.

"What will we do now?" Raven looked at him concerned.

"Well, our wedding's only two weeks away and after that, we'll tell the others. They don't need to know before that."

"But what if something happens while I'm pregnant and I need to help!"

He took her with him to the foot of the bed. "That first night that we made love, we knew the decision we were making and we knew the responsibility we were undertaking." He ran his hand lovingly from the top of her head down the length of her hair. "If something comes up, and you can't go, we will figure something out. We have time." She set her head on his shoulder.

_Who would have ever known that that same boy who used to drive me crazy to the point of wanting to kill him, would one day be the man who held me through the night and taught me to love._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or the the series TEEN TITANS.

Hey guys! This chapter shows a little more of Beast Boy's original personality but not too much. Also, this chapter makes it a little more clear why Raven was scared of being pregnant in the last chapter.

Chapter 3

Fate is Cruel

Raven held Beast Boy's hand tenderly as she gazed down at the small, blood covered child. Through the blood, which coated her face, this little baby girl reflected her parents' dreams and hopes. She had her mother's pearl skin, her father's emerald eyes, amethyst hair, and her father's spirit.

The nurse walked over and took the small child from her mother. Raven smiled over at her as Beast Boy wiped the sweat from her brow.

As the nurse washed the infant, she looked over at them and asked brightly, "So, what's her name?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other with a look of puzzlement.

"… umm…" Beast Boy hummed. "We don't know."

The nurse laughed. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that." She wrapped the little girl in a soft, light pink blanket and handed her to Beast Boy. "Well, I'll leave you two to figure it out." With a smile, she slipped out the door.

Raven closed her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh. "Rayne?"

Beast Boy looked down at his wife and smile; that smile he used to always wear when they were teenagers. "It's beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Just like her mother."

------------

Beast Boy stepped out of the car and rushed over to the passenger-side door. He pulled the door open and stretched out his hand for Raven. As she slipped her milky white hand into his, she gazed down tenderly at Rayne. "We're home, Rayne."

Their house was small. It was a light blue with cream trim and grey shutters. The shingles were a dark grey and were in need of a few more. The door matched the shutters and had a silver handle. The lawn needed to be mowed but Beast Boy felt that that could wait.

"I can't believe that we're parents!" Beast Boy cried breathlessly.

"I know." Raven could not take her eyes off of her little baby.

"She's such a sweet little angel." B-B wrapped an arm around Raven's waist.

Beast Boy took Rayne down the hall to her room while Raven rested on the couch in the living room. The little room was painted coral and was filled with toys and blankets. A wooden rocking chair sat in the corner by a little white crib. The crib was lined with light blue padding and blankets. The tiny pillow at the head of the crib was a royal blue.

"This is your bedroom Rayne." He lifted her up a little so that she could look out across the room. Rayne opened her big emerald green eyes and scanned the room. She smiled, accompanied with a bubbly giggle. Beast Boy placed her gently in her crib and rocked it slowly back and forth. Within minutes, Rayne was fast asleep.

Beast Boy opened and closed the door silently. He walked down the hall and came out into the living room to find Raven asleep on the couch. He smiled down at her and leaned down, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

Standing up, his stomach made a low grumble. "Uhh… I'm starving."

------------

Raven held Rayne in her arms and bounced her calmly. _Please, stay this adorable_.

Beast Boy was in the kitchen, chopping peppers and carrots, and the phone rang. He set the knife down and wiped his hands on his jeans and reached for the phone, which was sitting at the end of the counter.

He picked up the phone and said brightly, "Hello!" He listened for a moment and said, "Oh! Hello Dr. Carver." Raven's eyes widened and listened intently. Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Raven turned to look at him. Beast Boy's expression quickly turned from delight to concern. "Yes, I remember the blood test. You said it was just precautionary."

The house was silent except for the light breathing of Rayne. Even she seemed to know that what ever was happening was important.

Beast Boy's head popped up and his eyes bulged. He whipped his head around and stared at Raven with a look of deadly fear.

Raven thought to herself, _Please, me, not Rayne…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or the series TEEN TITANS.

Hey guys! This chapter is shorter than normal but it has what I wanted it to have in it so you'll have to forgive me for the shortness.

Chapter 4

The Game of Life

"How long have you known?" Beast Boy looked at Raven sadly.

"After I miscarried our first baby." Raven looked down at the little child in her arms who smiled happily back at her. Raven held her close and kissed her lightly on the head. "On one of the blood tests they ran came back positive."

"How did I not know about it?"

"You had gone out only for an hour to get something to eat and talk with Robin, Star, and Cy. Dr. Carver came and told me that they had found something on one of my tests."

"If Dr. Carver already knew, why did he run the test again?"

"I wanted to be sure that Rayne didn't have it." Raven's heart had been set a little to rest knowing that she had not passed on her disease, but she still was afraid of what would now happen to them.

"Raven… I-" Beast Boy choked back tears.

Raven reached out and took his hand. "Do you remember that night out on the rocks?"

Sniffling, her replied with a childish smile, "How could I forget?".

_The moonlight was so strong, it seemed to be noon. Raven sat with her feet soaking in the water when she heard footsteps heading in her direction._

"_Beast Boy?" She stood and began to walk over to him puzzled when he seized her by her neck and pulled her to him. Hesitation, fear and confusion filled her head and she tried to push him away for a moment, but the tenderness of his kiss sent them all away. Slowly, she relaxed and allowed his kiss to deepen. When they pulled away from each other, Raven looked sadly up at him. "I thought? You and Terra – "_

"_No. I tried to tell you," Beast Boy interrupted, "I don't love her anymore. She's become a different person and so have you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Whatever she told you or implied, it wasn't true. She and I never kissed. We never did anything but hug. Ever."_

"_I – I shouldn't have assumed." Raven stammered. "I–"_

_Not wishing to have her try and blame herself further, Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers once again, this time deeper and more passionate than the last._

"That night, I knew I could never love anyone else but you." Raven sighed. Her eyes began to drop and Beast Boy could see the fatigue in her eyes.

"Here," Beast Boy reached out and took the infant from her arms. "I'll put her in her crib and you just wait here." He stood and sauntered off down the hall and slipped off into Rayne's room.

_Oh, Beast Boy, if only… if…_

Beast Boy walked back into the living room but could not see Raven from behind the couch. He walked in front of it and saw Raven lying on the ground before the couch where she had only moments before been sitting. He ran over to her and lifted her in his arms. "Rae!" He cried. "Rae, wake up!" He shook her but Raven remained limp. Her chest rose and fell shallowly. "Raven!" He exclaimed. "WAKE UP!"

------------

K! There you go! That's the end…

lol! I'm just kidding, but I may or may not update soon. It all depends on how much work I want to get done on my other story that I haven't posted yet. Well, send reviews. I don't mind hate mail as long as it is hate mail about me leaving off right here. Well, TTFN!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own my story however.

------------

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know this is really short, but I do hope you enjoy it!

------------

Chapter 5

Don't Take Her From Me

Beast Boy sat in a small, cheap-metal chair beside a wooden side-table. The table was a light birch color and a large bouquet of pink, yellow and white flowers. The pot was wrapped in bright yellow aluminum foil, and every time Beast Boy saw it, he just thought, "Wow Star. You've Known Rae for _how_ long?" The room smelled of disinfectant and was completely silent except for the light beeping of the heart monitor, five feet away from his chair and 1 foot away from Raven; who lay limp on a stiff matress with washed out, navy blue sheets and pillow that seemed to at one time have been purple. Everything about the room was as far as it could be from what home was supposed to be like. Stale, life-less, faded. But, though Beast Boy hated to admit it, it had, sadly, become their home.

Raven had been asleep for 6 weeks already, and the doctors told him she might not wake up for many more. As her disease slowly inched its way through–out her body, the slower her heart rate became. While she slept, the doctors used that time to work at doing what they could to slow the demons that were slowly dragging her deeper into emptiness. Their many tests nad procedures seemed to have been successful, but never once did Raven wake up. Day after day, the doctors told him to prepare himself, and day-after-day, he refused to think he needed to.

Rayne now lived with Starfire and Robin, while Beast Boy refused to leave Raven's side. Everyday, Starfire would come and visit him, carrying the day's news paper and fast-food. (She'd stopped making him food after the doctors told her that if she kept it up, that he would no longer be a visitor at the hospital.) A very old black tv hung near the ceiling about three feet away from Beast Boy's Chair and, though Raven could not have heard it, Beast Boy still refused to turn it on, for fear of disturbing her gentle sleep.

As the daily routine, the door creaked open, and Star walked in cradling Rayne in one arm and the food and news paper in the other. Star smiled brightly at him as he plucked the smiling, giggling baby from her and she set the food and paper on the table. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze, she kissed Rayne's temple, and sauntered to Raven's side, kissing her hair that now gleemed with a clear coat of oil. Despite Beast Boy's desperate tries, he couldn't completely clean her while she laid in bed. With one final smile in Beast Boy's direction, she slid silently out the door.

------------

"Please, give me **some** sort of news!" Beast Boy pleaded Doctor Tucker. "I beg of you! Anything!" His patience and relaxed demeanor were dissolving before the doctor's eyes.

"I'm sorry. We're still waiting on the last series of tests. The moment the first test comes back, you will be the first to know." He silently continued to stroll down the empty hallway, leaving Beast Boy to collapse on the ground in front of Raven's door.

"No!" Beast Boy sobbed, tears pouring from his tired eyes as he pounded his fists into the carpet-covered cement floor. "Somebody tell me something!"

A hand came over and gripped his shoulder. Curious as he might have been to who was showing him such kindness, his pure agony and frustration for not knowing what to do to save his beloved wife kept his eyes closed and his head down.

"Gar. Please. Don't cry."

His ears perked up and he whipped his head around. There, standing behind him, stood the very woman that he had been crying for. "Raven."

Smiling, she fell to her knees and wrapped him in her arms. It took a few seconds before it truly hit him, that his wife was truly there, her arms around his neck, her body pressed against his. Suddenly, the reality of it flooded over him as he flung his arms around her body and began once again to sob. The paper hospital gown Raven wore began to pop and rip in their embrace but neither of them paid any attention to modesty.

After a long period of time, a nurse turned the corner and let out a loud gasp, dropping her clip-board. Picking it up quickly, she sprinted the ten feet from the end of the hall to the couple wrapped in a tender embrace. Raven looked up at the shocked nurse and gave her a light smile. She returned the pleasantry and burst off down the hall to find Doctor Tucker.

Gathering himself together, Beast Boy lifted Raven in his arms with a slight bit of strain and carried her into the small stark room.

------------

Well, there you go! That's what happened next. I'll be sure to send in the next chapter within the next few days to a week. Love ya guys! Please review and tell me if you hate it. Is it too corny that she came back? Should I have just killed her off? What? If you really don't like it, maybe I'll re-write the chapter.

Thanks!

Tink


End file.
